Rooftops
by SakuraRomance
Summary: Bella Is a secret freelance Crimefighter. Read inside for a full sumary. Not Bella x Edward. Has harsh language, but I did not want to rate the whole story M for a few cusses.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight

Okay, first things first, I am not the meek, shy, klutzy, weird Bella everyone knows and loves. That was all an act, so the cops and gangs didn't recognise me. I m confident, graceful, and ace with a gun. And samurai swords. And a blowpipe. Aaah well just about anything deadly.

I am not plain jane Bella Swan. I am the sexy freelance crimefighter Bella Swan. Alias The Black Rider. I am called this because I wear all black and ride a black Harley.

And this is my story.

Ahhh, who the fuck am I kidding, that last line sounded so fucking cheesy. Like a really bad b-movie. Which I am so above.

After shitwad left, I was depressed. I let myself fall for the enemy, and was left scarred. Then I found joy in the fact that I could hunt in Seattle again. With my stalker now-ex boyfriend watching me every night, I couldn't get out, except when he "fed". The thought of all those poor animals dying for their blood makes **my** blood boil.

If only shitwad knew my secret occupation. Haha the thought is so hilarious. He would FREAK! With capitals. His possessive nature would totally freak at this list.

I have had 3 NDE's

I smoke pot when I am stressed

I ride a frikken Harley

I am not a virgin

I swear like a sailor

I actually have a room for my weapons

I own a bazooka

And a machine gun

I have a lot of piercings, but I stuff them and cover them up

I have two tattoo's

See why I never told him?

A/U like, hate? Review and I will serve up more.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up one morning, and I felt different. I couldn't place my finger on it. WHAT THE FUCK AM I FEELING GODDAMNIT!

Then I clicked. I was feeling whole, healed. Then I realised. I had a fucking knife in my hand. So that was why. I could hunt again, now that he was gone.

He never cared, so why should I care for him? Huh?

It was one am. The Chief was asleep, so that gave me till five to go out to Seattle, and hunt down the felons. My truck would take three hours to drive there, but my Harley could make it in one if I broke a few speed limits. Charlie would be none the wiser.

I was standing on a rooftop, my black cloak shielding me from view. It felt so good to breath in the night air again. As tainted as it was by fumes, the chemical mix calmed me almost to the extent that I could sleep soundly. But I knew of an even better drug. The Kill.

I saw a flicker on my left. I reached for the holster on my thigh, shielded by my thigh high boots. The revolver was small, held little ammo, but was powerful. Piss me off, and I fill you with lead. Simple.

I whipped round to see my assailant, but he dodged. Shit. Then I realised, he was behind me. Double shit. I really was rusty; it had been what, eight months? Long enough to lower my skills. I turned, and threw a seductive smile my attacker's way. I walked up slowly, and said;

"Hello handsome."

Cheesiest line in the book, and catches them every time. Hook, line and sinker. The corset helped a little. I like to think it is m award winning charm that wins 'em over. Not a chance, just the assets.

His eyes popped out of his head. While he switched view points from my lips to my tits to my lips again, I pulled a switchblade from my back pocket, and stabbed him right where it hurts. Fucker didn't see it coming. Son of a bitch decides to fuck with me, then I shall fuck him too. Okay, that came out wrong. As hard as it is to believe, I happen to have standards. High standards. Extremely high, almost impossible standards.

I noticed another movement to my left, and automatically took a shot. Two down.

I decided to call it a night, and head to my false home that has always felt more like a prison.

Oh the fucking joy.

Like, love or hate? Please review. Also, here is the link for Bella's outfit. By the way, the sword is there because she always carries it

.com/rooftops/set?id=23196233

I will give the next chapter tomorrow hopefully.


End file.
